


Something New

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about sounding in which there is dodgy rhyming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Something New  
> Pairing: Sulu/McCoy  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17 for sexual content  
> Summary: A poem about sounding in which there is dodgy rhyming.  
> Kink: Sounding  
> Warning: Beware the bad poetry  
> Notes: Written for the Star Trek Kink Meme for the prompt Sulu/McCoy sounding. I don't care who's being penetrated, there just needs to be more of this pairing and more of this kink. ((Captcha says rhyming surprising. Yes Captcha, it would be very surprising if someone filled this prompt in verse))  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Sulu lies naked sprawled on the bed,  
While McCoy slowly gives good head.  
The licks are slow and the sucking sublime,  
The fingers on his balls feel divine.

Sulu spreads his legs wanting to thrust,  
But resists that urge, though he’s driven by lust.  
McCoy licks and slurps and deep throats his man,  
Sulu grips McCoy’s hair tightly in his left hand.

There are moans from them both as Sulu’s balls pull up tight,  
He comes in McCoy’s mouth with a shout of delight.  
McCoy lifts his head slowly and licks Sulu’s cock dry,  
“Trust me it'll be good. I want to at least try.”

He allows Sulu a few minutes to recover,  
Then insists on swapping places with his lover.  
"You promised," he says and Sulu nods.  
And goes to get the sounding rods.

He checks they are sterile and uncaps the lube,  
And applies it liberally to the slim steel tube.  
He holds his McCoy's cock gently and picks up the rod,  
He inserts it so slowly when McCoy gives him the nod.

McCoy moans at the pleasant sensation,  
The powerful feeling is a revelation.  
He'd wanted to try but Sulu was wary,  
So they researched and found it wasn't so scary.

Sulu's previous sexploits hadn't been too exotic,  
But McCoy has never looked so erotic.  
Groaning and gasping trying not to get hard,  
Sulu soothes him with kisses and loving words.

He's ever so careful to pause when needed,  
And wait till McCoy's desire has receeded.  
There's a lustful moan after the next gentle push,  
"Thanks, Hikaru, I love it so much."

When their play is over the rod is withdrawn,  
Sulu and McCoy are both still turned-on.  
Sulu climbs astride his lover to touch and kiss,  
Then they wank each other till overcome with bliss.


End file.
